Eyes of Green, Heart of Gold
by rhettrocksmyworld
Summary: Takes place when Rhett comes home from Charleston with Bonnie--that's right, Bonnie and Melanie are alive, Rhett is still living with Scarlett...Read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

**First fic!!! Review, please :-D**

**Chapter 1: Possible Impossibilities**

Scarlett sat in shock as she watched Mammy see Dr. Meade out of the house. Pregnant! It was almost too good to be true. This baby would bring Rhett back to her, would make him love her as he had when they were first married, before she had time to ruin things via her mouth.

No, she wouldn't tell Rhett. Not yet, anyway. This would be her own little secret until she was ready to tell Rhett. Her figure wouldn't give her away, Prissy could still lace her stays as tight as always and he would never be able to tell the difference, unless perhaps he was to see her without them on…but no, that would never happen. They didn't share a bedroom anymore; there would be no reason for him to see her like that. Now, if only Rhett would bring Bonnie and come home soon! She couldn't wait to get started on her little plan. She was going to make Rhett fall in love with her all over again, and then she'd tell him about the baby. That way she wouldn't feel as if Rhett was staying simply for the unborn child. Just as these thoughts played out in her mind, Rhett, hand in hand with Bonnie, walked up the drive. Now her plan could come into play.

"Bonnie! Momma's missed you so, pretty! How was your trip?"

"Charleston was lovely, Momma."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your trip, sweetheart, now run along and find Ella! She missed you awfully bad when you were gone," and with that the little girl was running up the stairs on her short stubby little legs. "Rhett! How are you darling?"

Darling? Rhett's mind was spinning; he must be going crazy. He couldn't believe those words. She had to have been drinking again. It had to be that. He knew she couldn't possibly care for him. "Drinking again, my Pet? I thought we discussed that and what an unhealthy habit it is?" he said with a look of concern on his face. Scarlett, for once, saw this and didn't take his words as an insult, but as words of compassion.

"Now what would make you say that? I certainly am not drinking!"

"I was simply surprised to hear and see you looking happy about my return."  
"Well I am happy about it, Rhett. Why should I have to hide that? I missed you both so much!"

Stunned again, Rhett wondered if his mind was after all playing tricks on him. This had to be some kind of an insanely twisted fantasy. Scarlett O'Hara, admitting her true feelings? She must be hiding something. Although…her eyes were shining brightly and he had never seen them such a brilliant green. Maybe she could have feelings for him after all. Not likely, he told himself. Don't get your hopes up.

"I'll be upstairs, Scarlett. I'll talk to you at dinner," and he slowly walked up the stairs leaving Scarlett with a small frown on her face.

**Review if you would, and I'll post the next chapter...**


	2. Certainly Not the Scarlett He KnowsAt He...

**I'm so happy I got some reviews! And I'm happy that you guys like it :-D I know that last chapter was really short…I would have been annoyed if I was reading it, but what can I say? I wanted to get it posted, and I didn't wanna give too much away in the first chapter, because that'd be boring. I'll try and make sure the next chapters are longer. **

**Also, another issue some of the reviews(ers) brought up was why Scarlett's sudden change of heart...I'm just gonna come right out with that here, because the story doesn't really delve too deeply into that. It's pretty much centered around what happens AFTER Scarlett decides she wants Rhett back. Mostly, what happens is that, true to most people, Scarlett doesn't realize what she has until it's gone, and in this case she realized it when Rhett was gone. Also, Scarlett being Scarlett, she wanted Rhett back because she no longer had him…plus she just mighta matured a bit, but I suppose we'll see, won't we? wink **

Anyways, just thought I'd post some lyrics at the beginning of certain chapters/stories that make me think of Gone With the Wind, read if you want, I think they fit perfectly:

**If I'm Not in Love **

**Faith Hill**

**_If I'm not in love with you, what is this I'm going through tonight? And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in? Why do I go crazy every time I think about you baby? Why else do I want you like I do, if I'm not in love with you? And if I don't need your touch why do I miss you so much tonight? If it's just infatuation, then why's my heart aching to hold you forever, give a part of me I thought I'd never give again to someone I could lose, if I'm not in love with you. Oh why in every fantasy do I feel your arms embracing me, lovers lost in sweet desire. Why in dreams do I surrender like a little baby, someone help explain this feeling, someone tell me…if I'm not in love with you, what is this I'm going through, tonight. If my heart is lying then what should I believe in? Why do I go crazy every time I think about you baby, why else do I want you like I do, if I'm not in love with you?_**

**Oh, by the way, the last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer, so here it is, for like everything… the song(s) that'll be in this story, and the oh-so-wonderful characters that Margaret Mitchell created. Yeah, so not mine.Man, I wish I could write like that. And have cool characters like that. Hmph. Anyways…..**

**Chapter 2: Certainly not the Scarlett he Knows…At Her Best**

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. Scarlett was trying as hard as she could to be as she thought a devoted and loving wife should be, and it seemed to her that Rhett was laughing at her every attempt. That man could be so aggravating at times. When the three children finished their dinner and headed upstairs for bed, Scarlett and Rhett were left alone. Rhett broke the uneasy silence. "That was quite a show you were putting on there tonight, Scarlett," he said, and laughed that contagious laugh of his loudly. Scarlett couldn't help but let a smile slip.

"Rhett, why are you laughing at me? I was just trying to be nice."

"Oh, so that's what you were attempting? I just couldn't figure it out."

"If you're going to be like that then I think I'd rather spend my time upstairs. Goodnight, Mr. Butler," she said coolly.

"There's the Scarlett I know! Goodnight, my dear," Rhett said laughing all the while. The dining room became silent, and soon Rhett ascended the stairs and headed towards his bedroom. He couldn't help but stop and put his ear to Scarlett's bedroom door. He almost gasped out loud when he heard what sounded like sobs coming from her room. "Nothing I can do about it," he thought, and worriedly wandered into his bedroom and promptly fell asleep.

Scarlett was sprawled out on the bed, crying what she thought to be silent tears. She had tried so hard! Well, if he was going to play hard to get, she would just have to crack him. How, she had yet to figure out, but she'd find a way. She was sure of it. With these last thoughts she dried her eyes and fell asleep.

Scarlett was bored. The children were at Melly's, the store and mill account books had been checked and rechecked, and there was absolutely nothing to do. "Oh, I wish it was like it used to be, before the war, when I used to go riding every day, and there was never a dull moment," she thought. "Wait a minute! We have horses! Why shouldn't I go riding? And while I'm at it, may as well have some company…maybe Rhett would come. It was worth a try. She walked to the Rhett's study and lightly knocked on the door. "Rhett, it's me, can I come in?"

"Scarlett?"

"No, your other wife. Who else would it be?" she said and swung the door open.

"I thought that by saying, 'may I come in,' a reply is required before one barges in."

"Maybe that's true, but all I wanted to know was if you'd go riding with me today."

"Riding? As in horses?"

"Really, Rhett, what is wrong with you today? Of course riding horses."

"Well in that case, I'll join you. I'll just go get changed and meet you outside at the stables.

Scarlett hurriedly walked to her bedroom to change out of her dress into her becoming riding habit. It was green velvet, perfectly matching her eyes. Walking out of her room to meet Rhett at the stables, she peered into the mirror, quickly pinching her cheeks to add some color to her cheeks. "There," she thought to herself, "If I do say so myself, I look mighty pretty!"

Rhett stood in the stables anxiously peering down at his pocket watch. What was taking her so long? Women. Rhett had been down in the stables ten minutes before, had gotten two horses saddled, and was still waiting on Scarlett to appear. He jerked his head up at the sound of light footsteps. There, standing in the sunlight outside the door of the stables, was Scarlett. He couldn't help but let out a soft gasp; he didn't think he'd ever seen her more beautiful. Her cheeks were prettily flushed and her eyes sparkled brilliantly. He felt like the whole world was standing still as she looked into his dark eyes. He could no longer deny it. Scarlett did love him. She must. No woman, not even Scarlett, could simply be toying with a man when she looked the way Scarlett did, so utterly happy. His first thought was to gather her in his arms and hold her forever, never losing the way she looked right then, but he knew he could never do this. If she knew that he loved her as he did, she would stop loving him. He just couldn't believe that no matter how much Scarlett appeared to have changed she could ever give up her southern belle ways, with that mischievous simper she wore even without thinking. No, he wouldn't let her know.

"Scarlett, you look beautiful." There. No harm in telling her that, he complimented her often. Little did he know, however, that Scarlett learned from him more than how to fling insults; she had also learned how to read a person's eyes, and she could tell that a change had come over Rhett when he looked up and saw her. He did love her! He must!

"Damn it," thought Rhett, as he saw the victory in her eyes. "She knows."

Scarlett sweetly smiled up at him. "Why thank you, Rhett. I'm glad you liked it, after all you did pick it out."

Anxious to get out of the stables and into the sunshine and fresh air, Rhett hurriedly changed the subject. "Here, Scarlett, I'll help you up on that thing. He's a giant."

"Thank you," said Scarlett, as Rhett easily swung her up onto the horse. If only she could feel his arms around her forever! She'd be happy for all eternity! Rhett climbed onto the remaining horse and left the stable at a quick trot. Scarlett caught up with him, and they made pleasant conversation the whole ride.

Later that evening, after dinner had passed uneventfully, Scarlett once again laid awake in her bedroom with tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter with me?" she wondered. Today had been wonderful, she felt almost as if she were sixteen again, horseback riding with boys from the county. "It must be because of the baby," she thought, remembering how emotional she had been during the first few weeks of her other pregnancies. She stopped crying suddenly, thinking of how silly she was being, crying for absolutely no reason. Finally, a dreamless sleep came and she was able to rest.

Rhett stood outside of Scarlett's door, which in her haste she had left ajar. Amazed to see his wife crying for the second night in a row, Rhett wondered whether to question Scarlett about it tomorrow. "What's the point," he thought, "she's probably pining for her beloved Ashley," and with those thoughts walked to his bedroom and fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. Breathing Room

**First off, I'd like to give another big thanks to my sweet reviewers! Your little review makes my day much brighter! So, thanks bunches, and I hope you guys like this chapter, and I really hope that you'll review hinthint… Oh yeah, special thanks are at the bottom(insert smiley face here)Secondly, I wanna apologize for not updating this in a while…I guess it's actually only been…umm…how long has it been? I'll look…whoa January 28th! That's crazy! I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like that…I kinda got tied up with my other story, _Eyes the Color of Ireland_, and in all the work that I put into that one, I kinda forgot about this one…oops! But review, and I won't forget, okay? Haha! Here ya go, I'll stop rambling now—Okay, I only have one more thing to say, and then I'll shut up for real. I know my chapters are really short, and I'm really trying to work on that. They look so much longer when they're written out on notebook paper! Okay, here goes:**

Chapter 3: Breathing Room

The next morning promised another gorgeous spring day. Rhett sat in his office, wondering why Scarlett had not appeared at breakfast that morning. As he heard the door to his office swing open, he hurriedly looked up. It was not Scarlett, however.

Standing there in the doorway was Bonnie. "Daddy, can we go ride my pony? I want to ride my pony!"

"Why, yes, sweetheart, we can. Shall we see if Scar—that is, your mother—wants to come along?"

"Momma's sleeping, daddy."

"Asleep? It's almost noon. What say we go wake your lazy mother?

"Alrighty, Daddy." With that she grabbed Rhett's strong hand in her own tiny one and led him upstairs to Scarlett's bedroom.

Rhett pushed open the door and Bonnie ran up to Scarlett's bed and promptly started jumping up and down, squealing with laughter.

"What in Heaven's name…" started Scarlett, who had jerked up in bed, surprised to say the very least, at her four-year old daughter jumping all around her on the bed, and Rhett lounging lazily against the door with a genuine smile on his face.

"Mother, will you come riding with us? Will you?"

"Anything for my Bonnie-bell. Just let me get dressed, okay? You run along downstairs, we'll be down shortly.

Bonnie happily bounced out of the room, grinning victoriously all the way.

"It's really amazing how much she looks like you when she gets what she wants, Scarlett," said Rhett with a grin.

"I don't know exactly whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Rhett. I think I'll settle for compliment, though, if you don't mind. Now, if we're to go riding, I must get ready. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course, my dear. Sure you don't need any help getting dressed?" said Rhett playfully, but Scarlett misinterpreted him.

"No!" she said, a bit too quickly, thinking of her slightly swollen stomach without stays. Thankfully, the blankets were covering her figure at the moment, but all illusions would be lost the moment she moved them.

"Touché, my pet. I didn't mean to offend you. I'll see you outside in the stables," he said, walking out angrily and slamming the door behind him.

"Now I've done it," thought Scarlett to herself, "and we were doing so well, too. I'll just have to do some damage control."

The Butler family's ride was enjoyable with Bonnie to provide the entertainment. The whole of Atlanta watched in awe as the three rode happily by households of old friends. Scarlett put on her best smile and was as sweet as honey to every single member of the "Old Guard," for as much as she hated the snobby cats, she didn't want her children to be outcasts in society. She wanted Bonnie and Ella to be the belles of the balls, just like she used to be, and she wanted Wade to have the very best wife possible. She knew, however, that this could not occur without sweet-talking her way back into Atlanta's close knit society circle. She would try her best though, and it was said that she could charm a rattler snake with one smile and flash of dimples. She had other plans as well; plans for the unborn child she carried. This baby was already her favorite; she loved it so completely and wanted only the best for it.

Over the next month, Scarlett reached her second month. It was getting a little bit harder for her to breathe in her stays. She and Rhett had continued their daily rides throughout the last month and were now closer than she thought they ever had been. She was preparing for one of those rides when Mammy waddled into her bedroom.

"Mammy! What on earth are you doing here? Is everything all right at Tara?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong at Tara, Miss Scarlett. I just got to missin' my lamb and thought I'd take my old self up here to 'Lanta to come and visit you."

"Why, that's wonderful Mammy! I've missed you, and I know the children have too!"

"Now, lamb, you knows Mammy, and Mammy always says what she thinks. Now I ain't meanin' no harm, but I's can see yous gwine ter have a baby. What you want Pansy lacin' you so tight for?"  
"Mammy! I am not…oh, all right, so I am going to have a baby. Pansy can lace me as she always did with Bonnie, Wade, and Ella. I'll be fine."

"I knows you, and I knows you ain't lookin' fine. You as pale as I ever seed you. Let ol' Mammy loosen' dem stays for you, lamb."

"Now, Mammy, I've told you I'm fine! I'm going out for a ride with Rhett, now you run along and see the children."

Mammy gave her a scowl but walked out of the room heading towards the nursery. Scarlett could hear Bonnie and Ella's excited shouts at seeing Mammy. How could Mammy know Scarlett was in pain? She thought she was hiding it rather well. She just didn't remember the laces cutting into her breathing this badly before. "It must just be a big baby, that's all", she told herself, though half-heartedly.

Scarlett quickly exited her bedroom and made her way once again to the stables. She saw that Rhett had already gotten their usual two horses ready, and had a sudden change of thought when she realized that Rhett would have to assist her in getting on the huge horse. "He's bound to notice how much weight I've gained," she thought nervously to herself. "I'll just have to somehow get up there on my own…"

Scarlett was fumbling around the big horse, trying to get on it, when Rhett reached behind her to pick her up. Scarlett stiffened and cried, "Let me down! I can do it myself!"

Surprised by Scarlett's sudden burst of coldness, Rhett figured it was because she didn't want his arms around her. Once again, however, he had been grossly wrong.

"If you feel that way, have at it, my Pet."

Scarlett tried for several more minutes with her face set in a determined scowl. Giving up, she leaned desperately against the stable door, not realizing that it hadn't been fully closed. When she leaned back, the door swung open, leaving her sprawled on the ground.

"Scarlett! Are you all right?"

"Oh, just leave me alone. I'm fine." Rhett continued walking towards her and leaned over her with his hand held out. "Sure you don't need a hand?"

"Oh, all right, but that's all. I'm not a helpless child, Rhett." She yanked on his hand pulling herself up quickly, but leaving the back end of her habit on the ground. She hadn't noticed that Rhett's foot had been accidentally placed on her outfit.

"Oh my God!" she said without thinking. Rhett was keeled over, laughing. "Stop that laughing, Rhett! Oh, what am I going to do?" Scarlett let out a loud gasp that made Rhett jerk his head up, eyes still laughing. "Oh…Rhett, I, I can't breathe!"

"No need to be so embarrassed, my pet. It's not like I've never seen you in this condition. I thought we've discussed that mock modesty isn't becoming on you?" he said playfully.

"No, Rhett, it's not like that, I can't breathe!" she cried. "Rhett, I…" she started, and promptly fainted.

**So any thoughts? I know you must have some, so share them with me in a review! I'll update faster that way, promise!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers from chapter 2:**

**_Amber_—I'm glad you like it!  
****_Kristanna_—Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm happy you love it!  
****_Hannah_—Your reviews are always sweet! Thank you so much for your input.  
****_AvaGrace_—I'm working on the length…let me know if this one was better! Thanks for your review.  
****_Rubberdukki_—Did I spell that right? It's cute! I'm glad you like both my stories! Thanks for the review  **


	4. The Things Women Do For Vanity

**Hello all! Sorry it's kinda been a while since I updated…or maybe it hasn't really and it just feels like that to me. I dunno. Anyways, here ya go, Chapter 4! Oh yeah, pleeease review! Thanks bunches for all my reviews from last chapter. You guys are very cool. (insert smiley)**

Chapter 4: Things Women Do for Vanity

Rhett's mind was spinning. He was in a daze. What was wrong with her? Why had she fainted? It couldn't have anything to do with modesty; she wasn't exactly a modest creature. He had seen her in much less clothing than half of her riding habit, and she wasn't even very modest at those times. There must be something terribly wrong. Rhett easily picked up her limp body and ran towards the house. He swung the back door open and yelled for Mammy.

"Mammy! Mammy! Get Doctor Meade! It's Scarlett, she's fainted!"

He headed for the front hall and up the stairs that led to Scarlett's bedroom, meeting Mammy somewhere along the way. He was too worried about Scarlett to remember exactly where. Mammy's big brown eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw Rhett cradling an unconscious, half-clothed Scarlett in his arms. She in turn called for Pansy, telling her to "get her bottom to the Meade's and to be quick about it."

Rhett carried Scarlett the remainder of the way to her bedroom and laid her gently on her bed.

"I don't know what happened, Mammy, we were going riding, and she fell—no, Mammy, not off the horse—she fell, and then my foot got caught on her dress and it got torn and she started screaming she couldn't breathe, and she fainted!"

"Oh good Lord! I done tole her and tole her she had no business…she gwine ter get herself kilt acting like dis. Mist' Rhett, we need to get dem there stays offa her. Thas whut be messin' wid her breathin."

Rhett, stunned that Mammy might know what was wrong with Scarlett, quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Will this work, Mammy?"

"You cain't cut the laces off of Miss Scarlett! We have to unlace her! I ain't never heard of cutting the laces off a lady, and you ain't gwine ter do no such thing as that in this household while I's got breaf in my body."

"We don't have time for that kind of thing! We need to get them off and get them off quickly!"

While the two stood arguing over small technicalities, Pansy had returned with the old Doctor Meade, the both of them out of breath from the fast pace at which they had arrived back at the house. He strode into Scarlett's bedroom looking curiously at the scene in front of him.

"What's going on here, Captain Butler?"

"Scarlett's passed out."

"Is that all? Why smelling salts should do the trick. Mammy, I thought you would have known what to do in a case like this."

"No, sir, that ain't all. Miss Scarlett's gwine ter have a baby, and she been wearin' dem stays tight as ever, then she pass out sayin' she cain't breathe. That's all."

"I had forgotten that Miss Scarlett was expecting. I'm sorry, it's more serious than I thought—Captain Butler, are you okay?"

Rhett had inhaled sharply at hearing this news. So she was pregnant. He could have smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. Why hadn't he been able to see it? His eyes were starting to swim…no! He would not act surprised! Not in front of Dr. Meade and Mammy. For one who had never cared about the thoughts of others, he certainly didn't want the two to know that Scarlett hadn't told her own husband of her pregnancy.

"Yes, Dr. Meade, I'm fine. I beg your pardon. I'm just…concerned about Scarlett."

"Yes, well. There isn't much I can tell you to do. Let her rest, and if she's strong enough she should pull out of it. Scarlett's strong, I have faith that she'll pull through."

Rhett was almost afraid to ask, but he knew he had to. "And the baby?" he croaked.

"As far as I am able to tell, the baby is still alive, likely unhurt, but I wouldn't doubt that another episode like this one could very well cause even the strongest of women such as Scarlett to have a miscarriage."

"I see. Well if that's all you can do for her, I believe Mammy can see you to the door. Thank you for coming so quickly, Dr. Meade. It was greatly appreciated," said Rhett, promptly dismissing the elderly man. After Mammy and Dr. Meade had exited, Rhett sat down in the chair by Scarlett's small dressing table with his head in his hands. He let out a deep sigh.

"So that was why she didn't want me touching her today. Didn't want me to figure out she was pregnant. The little devil!" Rhett sat there in the chair watching Scarlett for a very long time. Mammy finally knocked on the door and politely offered to take Rhett's place, but he refused. He wanted to be the first person Scarlett saw. Oh, he was really going to let Scarlett have it when she woke up. Please, God, let her wake up. Not telling him! The gall! Just as he was sitting back down, Scarlett's eyes fluttered open, and all anger he had felt flew from his mind, because as much as he tried to deny it to both himself and Scarlett, he was still very much in love with her.

**So whatcha think? Good, bad, ugly, beautiful, moving, touching…? I could go on for days listing adjectives, but I'll never know which ones you guys pick unless you REVIEW! So instead of leaving me here wondering, why don't you just click the bluish-purplish (haha it sounds like I just described a bruise) and leave me a review! Thanks bunches…**


	5. Plagued by Nightmares

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's an update for ya…I appreciate all of my sweet reviewers who make me want to continue writing! Sometimes it's frustrating to think about where I want this story to go and how to get it there, but reviews help to ease that. It's always great to get new reviews, they're awesome! I still love my regular reviewers who have been with me from the beginning though, you guys make me happy! I felt like giving special thanks to my last-chapter reviewers so see that at the bottom…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the marvelous characters of Scarlett O'Hara or Rhett Butler, or Mammy, etc…but I do own the plot! That's it though. Sorry I always forget to put these things. Oh well. Here it is for like all of my stories! Haha. Oh by the way, if you haven't read my other stories…please do! And of course, review them! (coughcough—Eyes the Color of Ireland and Lightning Never Strikes the Same Place Twice—coughcough) Anyways, here's chap-ola six. Seis. I don't know six in any other languages. If you do, leave it to me in your REVIEW! **

_**Chapter 6: Plagued by Nightmares**_

"Scarlett!"

"Oh, Rhett, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I wanted you to love me for me, and…"

"Hush, now, sweet. Get some rest. I…I understand," he replied calmly, feeling anything but. His inner thoughts were twisted and confusing and all he wanted was an escape from them, a recluse where he could go to be completely alone, void of all mystifying thoughts.

"But Rhett, the baby, did it, is it…"

"No, the baby is fine. Now promise me you'll rest. We can talk about this later."

Scarlett gave a thankful sob and Rhett put his arms around her. "Now go to sleep, Scarlett. You need your rest." He sat there with her until she fell asleep, and then he peeled her from his arms and walked to his bedroom to sleep.

By the next week, Scarlett felt as good as she had before her episode and was anxious to get out and about once more. Each day she fought a raging battle for her "freedom" as she put it, against Rhett and Mammy. As determined as she was, both held steadfast.

"'No, you mustn't risk hurting yourself!"

"Think of the baby, Scarlett." And it would go on and on, until she was at the point of total exasperation and all she wanted was to get out of the house even more. She felt suffocated inside of it, almost even more so than she had when she had passed out to begin with.

She knew she wouldn't pass out again, she just hadn't been able to breathe, that was all. It happened to every woman at one point; having her corset laced too tight was a frequent problem. Scarlett didn't like to admit to herself that it had never actually happened to her, and that it had happened to her at a most inopportune time, her being pregnant.

Scarlett's continuous pleas were weakening Rhett. He knew that he couldn't give in, but she kept after him and argued with him until she was wont to turn blue in the face and he felt as if he were ready to slap some sense into her. They both left these arguments extremely upset with one another. Scarlett was afraid that these arguments pointed to the fact that Rhett didn't love her, after all when he had claimed to have been in love with her before he had always given her whatever she wanted; he because he felt used and also couldn't help but think that Scarlett couldn't possibly love him, that it was all an act.

One night after a particularly nasty argument, Rhett walked past Scarlett's bedroom door and once again heard her crying. Her tears confused him. He was never sure whether it was Scarlett O'Hara crying or the hormones her pregnancy had brought on crying. She often had mood swings; happy one minute, seemingly melancholy the next. He wanted to go in and comfort her, but he figured that she wouldn't take well to being intruded upon and having her tears confronted, so he continued to his bedroom. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but soon after a nightmare soon began.

Rhett was unaccustomed to nightmares, having never had one since he was a small child. Then he had woken up in the middle of the night, crying for his mother that the awful monsters were out to get him. Now, however, he, like many men, prided himself on having very little fears, and the nightmares usually went to weaker prey. Tonight, however, they came at him with such force that it was as if he had had the wind knocked out of his lungs:

Scarlett was in her room crying, but when Rhett pushed open the door to comfort her, she lunged at him. Her foot caught on the chair and she fell, landing face first. As Rhett went to help her, he cried out in horror. She wasn't moving. She was dead. The baby was dead. Everything was his fault. It was entirely his fault, she didn't love him, he wasn't wanted here, and they were dead. He wanted to be dead, anything to free him of his horrid life without her, but he kept living in misery.

Rhett woke with a start, sweat droplets forming on his usually cool and collected brow. Her cries were real, though. He could hear her.

"Rhett, Rhett, I want Rhett!"

It couldn't be true, he must be dreaming again. She would never call out for him, but he decided to go check on her just to be certain. He grabbed his robe from the hook on the wall and slipped his feet into his warm slippers resting at the foot of his tall, four-poster bed. He wandered down the hall, drawing nearer to her muffled sobs. He gently pushed open her bedroom door, and saw her thrashing about in her bed, weeping in her sleep. It hurt him deeply to see her looking so small in her big bed, each whimper she let out seemed like a tiny pinprick on his heart.

He went to her, and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. "Shh, shh, Scarlett. I'm here; everything's going to be all right. Hush, now. Shh."

When her cries quieted, he made an effort to get up, but the moment he laid her back on her bed alone, her cries resumed. He pulled her into his arms once again, and leaned back on the bed. He'd just have to sit here for a while, and then she'd go back to sleep and he could get some rest…he really was so tired…

**Well, what do you think? Good, bad, yada yada yada…? Let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts. So click that little bruise-colored button and knock yourself out. But don't give yourself a bruise! Wow, please pretend I didn't just say that. Haha. Anyhoo, here are some special thanks to chapter 4 reviewers:**

**_Jess_: Glad you like it! Hope you liked the update.**

**_Southern Chick_: Soon enough for you? Thanks for your review.**

**_Lil'xMissy_: Aww, what a sweet review! Thanks!**

**_Scarlettdragonette_: Thanks! It's nice to see a new face…erm…reviewer. Sorry if I don't update any quicker…I try my best.**

**_Constantine's Lover: _AHHH! You reviewed my story! I'm so happy! I LOVE your story, and am really glad you like mine. **

**_Svufanatic1234_: Thanks for your review! Just wondering, what does your penname stand for? The Svu part. Just wondering. No pressure to tell me if ya don't want.**

**_Jenjenny82002_: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and reviewed! I love getting reviews, especially from new people!**

**_Ava Grace_: Thanks bunches for sticking with this story! I hope it's coming along…you're always encouraging in your reviews and I appreciate it.**

**_Tanja_: Thanks for reviewing! Is an interesting style good or bad? **

**_Ellie12_: Thanks for reviewing! It was sweet!**

**_Hannah_: Thanks! You're so sweet! Your reviews make my day!**

**_Pretenciosa tampinha de aluminio_: Thanks bunches! Haha, I liked the adjective you picked!**

**_Kristanna_: I'm glad you liked it! Haha, I thought that part was funny, too. I chuckled as I wrote it.**

**_RaeAnne:_ Thanks for the input! I'm glad you thought it was touching! I want to kind of show the softer side of Rhett, but still keep him in character, which is kinda hard.**

**_Pinkpunkmonkey_: Thanks!**


	6. Flutters

**A/N: hey all! Wow, it's been a while…a long while! Sorry about that. I hope you guys haven't given up on me (yet, anyways). I'm just being slow with these stories. Mostly it's school's fault. I'm sure most of you know the drill—tests, blah, blah, blah…but anyways, those are just excuses. I'm sorry for not updating in eons…that's my bad. (I hate that phrase, and I really can't believe I just used it here. Wow.) But okay…hmm I think it was for this story that someone said it was too mushy or something like that…actually, lemme go check the reviews. It's gonna bug me if I don't know…be right back. Although, you guys don't actually know if I'm even leaving, so why I bother saying so I know not…okay, found the review. Finally. It took me like five minutes, and then I realize it's the stinking second one on the page. Doncha just hate it when you do that? I do stuff like that all the time. Constantly. Anyways, the review says it's too mushy and could I tone it down…umm haha sorry to admit it but I like mushy-ness. Especially scarlett/Rhett mushy-ness. I think I'm scarlett/Rhett mushy deprived because MM didn't write a lot of it in the actual story. But anyways…this chapter is probably even more mushy than the last, so, umm, shield your eyes, cover your ears, whatever you feel you gotta do, do it. But it's kinda still gonna be mushy. I'm one of those gals who love chick flicks and sometimes even like the corny, cliché things in them. Mostly, mush. But I'll stop rambling/ranting about mush for now and I'll let you all read my story. Unless the mush is offensive. But it really isn't. very light. But still evident. I can't remember what's been happening in my own story. That's not a very good sign…haha. I think I'm gonna have to go back and read some of the stuff. It always amazes me when I go back and reread my own stuff because 9 times out of 10 I don't really remember writing it. Okay, I'm seriously rambling now, so I'll seriously stop (winks and laughs)**

**DISCLAIMER: (haha, you thought I was gonna start my story. Sucker. Just kidding! I love reviewers! Don't stop reading my story cause I called you a sucker, okay?) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MM's (MARGARET MITCHELL) CHARACTERS OR OTHER CRAP LIKE THAT. WELL, ACTUALLY IT'S JUST CHARACTERS. OR THE PLOT. BASICALLY, TO SUM IT UP, I OWN PRETTY CLOSE TO NADA. **

**And the moment you've all been waiting for…since when was my last update? March 7th. Whoooa. Sorry so long guys! **

**The _REAL_ chapter 6…sorry about the mis-type in chapter five. I wrote chapter 6, but it was really chapter five, and I couldn't figure out how to edit stuff on fanfic. What a shame. Anyways… **

**_Chapter 6: Flutters_**

"Oh!"

Scarlett awakened with a start. It was dark in her room. It was dark, and it was quiet. She could hear her own self breathing. Why had she woken up? Wait, why was…why was Rhett in her bed? He was laying next to her, and she was curled up in his arms, her face inches from his, her pregnant stomach the only thing between them, besides the sheets on the bed.

She then realized that what she had thought was her own breathing was really Rhett's soft snoring.

"Oh!" There it was again! God's nightgown, what was that? It happened again, and, startled, she grabbed Rhett's strong shoulder. Shaking him none too gently, she began whispering in his ear.

"Rhett, Rhett! Wake up!"

"Huh? Hmm? Where…oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Rhett, the baby's kicking! Feel it!"

Rhett rubbed his eyes sleepily and put his hand across Scarlett's slightly bulging belly and felt the quickening of their child beneath his hands. It almost took his breath away.

Scarlett had never shared any of these things that had happened when she was pregnant with Bonnie with him. When she had been pregnant with Bonnie there was a considerably larger barrier between the two than just a baby in a womb and sheets. Scarlett had seemingly grown more cold and distant with each of her passing months of pregnancy. She may have "formally" banished him from her bed sometime after Bonnie's birth, but he was no fool; he had realized two months into her pregnancy that the welcome mat in front of her door had been removed. He would not enter a room he wasn't wanted in, and quite frankly, Scarlett's cool demeanor turned him away more than all of her fiery words. He had felt a little something inside of him shatter every time she had wriggled out of his arms in those nights using the façade of sleep.

So, as most men would, he had cut off that source of…pain at the root.

Had Scarlett really caused him so much pain? There were days when she had; there were days when she warmed his heart and filled it with hope for their relationship.

But this time around Scarlett was different. She cuddled with him in sleep instead of wriggling away; she told him she loved him.

She was like a maze, a big, muddled maze filled with traps and dead ends. He still found himself wishing for the end of the maze—the prize, the pot of gold at the end of her rainbow. He had an unsettling feeling that no matter what Scarlett threw at him there would be that part of him always patiently waiting to find the end of the maze.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he looked down at Scarlett's stomach. With no stays on, the baby created a rather sizeable lump on Scarlett's figure. He could feel the baby moving gently beneath his hands once again and he had the feeling that somehow things would work out.

Maybe it was feeling the baby, maybe it was hearing Scarlett's soft breathing so close to his ears, or maybe it was the glow on her smiling face…he couldn't put his finger on exactly why he did it, but he did.

He leaned his head down and kissed her, softly and sweetly on the lips, and he felt her kiss him back.

How had he waited so long to kiss her again? He had forgotten what kissing her was like—it was a feeling he couldn't describe. As much as he wanted to kiss her all the night long, he couldn't. He was moving too fast—he didn't feel in control of his emotions and he hated that. He lifted his head up from hers and met her eyes with his own.

"Good night, Scarlett," he said softly, and closed his eyes, arms still wrapped loosely around Scarlett, her breathing much more ragged than when she had first woken up so startled.

**Ahem. So, thoughts? Can I have some? Reviews, please! I have really, really, really, really, really missed getting reviews lately. I must admit that is the main reason I felt compelled to update. Well, okay, I'm sorta half lying. My real reason for updating was because I came up with this idea and really wanted to write about it. But seriously, I love reviews. And when I don't get them it makes me sad. (insert smiley with a tear rolling down his cheek here) Okay, guys, truth is the reason I'm rambling now is to get out of studying for an AP essay tomorrow. I'm such a study bum. Okay, I'll stop talking, but please review! I'm serious about that. Reviewing. It's cool. All the cool kids are doing it. So get sucked in by the review crowd and umm…review. Yeah. (just kidding guys, peer pressure bad, reviewing good)**

**Oh, I hope this isn't too short. I think it's longer than the last chapter though. So that's good. Hopefully. **


	7. Stirrings of a Different Kind

**A/N: wow. That's pretty much all I have to say…except it isn't really. I'm SO unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I don't even know what happened, I just ran out of juice. I had absolutely no idea where it was going and that kinda story isn't all that appealing to write on, so I got lazy and left it there to collect dust for months. And months. And months. But I suddenly had the urge to write on it, so hopefully you'll be forgiving! As always, review at the end of the chapter to let me know how you liked it, what I need to improve on, and other stuff like that. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: actually…I own everything. Got it all. Scarlett, Rhett, mammy, the whole entire group. Kidding, of course. I own nothing. Except that little thing called the plot.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7, Eyes of Green Heart of Gold**

**Stirrings of a Different Kind**

Sleep wasn't coming easily to Rhett Butler. Apparently for his wife it was, if her soft snores were any indication. He chuckled lightly to himself as he thought of how mortified and indignant Scarlett would be if she knew she snored. He could perfectly picture her pale cheeks take on the rosy color they always did when she lied, her lips pursing slightly as she pouted to herself. He couldn't believe that just an hour or two before he had kissed those lips. Yes, he had wanted to, and badly, but what had he been thinking?

As if she could tell he was thinking about her, Scarlett's sleeping body snuggled closer to his own. This was rather surprising, he couldn't help but think. Scarlett was never one for cuddling at night, and when she did he could see in her eyes the want of something and that something, to his misfortune, was never him. It was always money, or that damned Ashley Wilkes. But this was different; she was sleeping. Her eyes weren't open to give him a full view of her desires, and her mouth wasn't open either, with the intention of talking, that is.

This change in Scarlett was confusing him. It was unsettling, really. He needed time. He needed space. He wasn't going to leave her, but he just needed to understand that her love was true. He didn't know if he could trust her with his heart again. Sighing, he turned on his side to face his sleeping Scarlett. She was touching him ever so slightly—he could feel her legs rubbing against his, and her prolonged stomach rested against him. Her mouth had closed again and the snoring had subsided. She was sleeping tranquilly now, with the air of a calmed sea surrounding the room.

Still awake, he sighed again before gently detaching himself from Scarlett and slipping out of bed.

* * *

Scarlett awakened out of her short slumber expecting two things. One, a full bed, and two, morning. 

Neither happened to be true. She was quite aware that the bed she was currently laying in happened to be empty, excluding herself. Where Rhett had been now contained only a rumpled pillow and the sheets folded down to the bottom of the bed. This part she could barely see. It was pitch black in her bedroom, the moon giving off the only light. Obviously, it was not morning. Her mind, although foggy with sleep, began to race. Where had he gone?

Trying to convince herself he had only gone back to his bedroom, Scarlett laboriously lifted herself from her bed and found her small slippers on the floor by her bed. They weren't intended to be worn inside the house, but she had adapted them to suit her purposes. Since she had gotten pregnant, she felt cold continuously. She could not get warm, no matter how many layers of clothes she wore. It scared her to be freezing on the inside and yet wiping droplets of moisture from her forehead simultaneously. She padded down the corridor, reaching Rhett's room. She pushed the heavy door open, not honestly expecting to find him curled up in his bed.

She was correct. His bed was unmade, but that could be attributed to his joining her in the middle of the night. She couldn't help but feel a sliver of desperation slide down her spine. What was he playing at? He was trying to destroy her heart, and that wasn't sitting well with her. Why couldn't they just work things out and be happy? It was a childish ideal, she knew, but it was comforting nonetheless. She walked over to where Rhett had lain and burrowed under the thick blankets. The very essence of all that was Rhett absorbed her. The manly smells of brandy and cigars enveloped her.

Brandy! He must have gone downstairs to get a glass. Scarlett remembered Rhett having told her once, long ago, that Brandy helped to soothe his nerves. If there was ever a time where Rhett might need Brandy it would be tonight. If she wasn't mistaken, or hadn't been dreaming, Rhett had kissed her. She wasn't entirely sure what had inspired him to do so, but the fact that he had was enough. She crawled out of her small nest of masculinityand quietly descended the stairs. The entire lower level of the house was the color of midnight. Not a light shone, even the moon was blocked out by her hideously heavy red velvet draperies. Suddenly nervous, Scarlett quickly walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. Where had he gone? Had he left her again, after he had kissed her? The sad thing was, it wouldn't surprise her if he had.

Her room was still dark, and the thought of going back to sleep in her bed alone depressed her. Sighing, she headed towards the small balcony overlooking the backyard. She walked through the double doors and was shocked to see Rhett standing there looking out into the yard. So he hadn't left! A jolt rushed through her at this newfound turn of events. She moved so she was standing next to him, leaning her forearms against the railing. Neither of them spoke, they just stared straight ahead in silence. Tired of it, Scarlett was the first to speak. "I thought you'd left," she said in a quiet, monotonous voice. It was utterly devoid of emotion, or so she thought. Rhett, however, could hear the pain and questions through it even without looking at her. Disregarding it, he did as he always did. Hespoke on even though he would regret itlater.

"Maybe I should have," he replied dryly. It was low, he knew. She had obviously been trying to reconcile for the past months, but even though it was the very thing his heart desired he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Scarlett was not acting like herself, had not been acting like herself since he had returned with Bonnie. It didn't seem genuine; but more likely he wouldn't let himself _believe_ it was genuine. It would just end in hurt. He justified it to himself that it would end in Scarlett's hurt, but selfishly he understood that it was more his own pride that would get hurt, his own heart that would get hurt. He liked Scarlett better her normal self. She was predictable, selfish, and unsympathetic. He could read her like a book. They were so alike his mind didn't question that they belonged together.

But here was Scarlett, transforming under his nose into a lady.

And now he couldn't help but feel that she deserved better than him. Taking in a deep breath, he opened his mouth again, with all the intentions of making her realize it as well.

**

* * *

A/N: so, short chapter, yes. But it _IS_ a chapter! I finally updated this story; I finally understand where this story is headed. That realization should make things on this story go faster because it'll help me a lot in knowing what to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you aren't too mad about the length. Or lake thereof. _Review, please_, and I promise it won't be ANYWHERE NEAR as long as it was before for another update. Thanks for staying faithful to this story and not giving up on it (or me)! **


End file.
